<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>begin again by cherrychoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288818">begin again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke'>cherrychoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of?), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Past Abusive Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is nice, so beautiful, so good to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>begin again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A beautiful Saturday is the best way to do this, Jongdae believes, and it has been a while since he felt this alive. Alive enough to do this on a whim, to fuss a little about his clothes in a way that makes his nervousness pause momentarily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s been nine months,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mind reminds him, and that becomes his motivation to pull out the jeans he treasures so much but couldn’t wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pulling out the good jeans, I see,” Junmyeon teases as he puts the slacks back in the closet. They’re in Jongdae’s house, him and Junmyeon are choosing an outfit for today’s date. He closes the closet door and tosses the grey hoodie to Jongdae. It’s cold, mid-November but still cold enough that a hoodie is an obvious option. But Jongdae makes sure his outfit is still fashionable; less effort yet good-looking. “You look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Jongdae grins at himself in the mirror, although he doesn’t fully agree right away. He stares at his reflection, subtly marvelling at how put-together the whole outfit looks. It’s very simple, just jeans, a sleeveless graphic t-shirt on the side and a grey hoodie to cover it. The t-shirt peeks out near his collarbones, and the white of the t-shirt and the grey of the hoodie looks great. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like it, you’re showing off too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> a voice in Jongdae’s mind whispers — he dismisses them right away, but the words still sting. These great jeans were stuck in the closet for almost a whole year because of those words, they don’t deserve it, and Jongdae deserves to look good. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>show off</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he’s going on a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much effort for a blind date?” he asks, taking a deep breath. Too much effort or not, he looks great, and his date is definitely handsome, judging by the pictures Junmyeon showed him. Even if this doesn’t go well, at least he’ll get some great Instagram pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon doesn’t reply to his question. Instead, he makes Jongdae face him, looking serious. “Don’t get too nervous, okay? He won’t bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame,” Jongdae laughs. “I know he won’t, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath if you feel nervous. I’m really sure you’ll like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae hears all the unsaid words from Junmyeon’s mouth, everything he wants to say but also doesn’t because it would become a reminder. He nods solemnly. “I know, you can stop being my parent now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he understands where all of this is coming from. Jongdae would probably be a mess if Junmyeon wasn’t being a mess and worrying for him instead; which is really nice of him. It has been nine months since he broke up with That Guy. The Ex. The one whose words chime faintly like a bell, and dampen Jongdae’s mood no matter how cheery he was before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few months of their relationship was great, Jongdae was in love with The Ex (maybe that’s why he couldn’t notice the little red flags). The jeans comment, for example. They were in a club, having a fun time, until The Ex leaned in and whispered those possessively, and kissed him before he could ask him why it bothered him. His bouts of jealousy became so frequent, he’d raise his voice even during a normal conversation if Jongdae didn’t agree. He’d easily dismiss Jongdae’s interest in something and expect to be fully indulged when it was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like The Ex was </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> to erase everything Jongdae knew about love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab the keys,” Junmyeon reminds him while he hops on a single leg, trying to stuff his shoelaces into the gap in the shoe. “Remember to text me, I’ll pick you up, and tell me about it, okay? Especially if it doesn’t go well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae sits down to tie his shoelaces. “Yes, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably shouldn’t tell your dad about a blind date,” Junmyeon laughs. Jongdae chuckles at that. His parents would freak out worse than him, worse than Junmyeon, that’s for sure. He closes the door, locks it, and pockets the key as he checks the lock. “You’ve got money for the taxi, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, hyung, I’m an adult,” Jongdae pouts. “Don’t treat me like a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an adult and I forget my wallet sometimes,” Junmyeon pouts right back. He pats Jongdae’s back and nudges him towards the stairs. “Let’s go, you’ll be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They listen to Jongdae’s favourite song on their way to the cafe. He inevitably ends up thinking of all the reasons he had to come up with just to make The Ex stop commenting on it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t understand, why do you like such a… weird song?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Ex said with a disapproving tone, frowning when Jongdae looked disappointed by his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae had exhausted every website which analyzed lyrics, and after seven tries, The Ex finally kept his mouth shut and left when the song came on. ‘I just like it’ wasn’t enough for him. ‘It symbolizes about being stuck between two people’ wasn’t enough either. How Jongdae managed to keep this song close to his heart after so much is still a mystery, but he’s learnt not to question it. This song makes him feel loved but heartbroken at the same time. He loves it, and he doesn’t need any more reason than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the car stops, Jongdae finds himself sweating just a little. His heart pounds against his chest, it feels like everyone knows this is his first date in nine months. Like everyone’s eyes are on him and they’re judging him. He glances at Junmyeon, and smiles nervously at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay,” Junmyeon reaches out and squeezes his sweaty hand. “Just be yourself. I’ll be pretty close by if you need me to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for driving me here, hyung,” Jongdae lets his hand go and opens the door. “I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passes by this café quite frequently, on his way to work and home, but he’s never ventured inside of it. He’s peered through the glass windows, curious, and knew that the inside was super fancy — a place he’d definitely feel out of place because he preferred comfort over fashion. But now, as Jongdae enters and looks around, he realizes how silly he was to assume such a thing. It’s like any other café he’s visited, perhaps a tad more fancy than he’s used to, but they won’t see him as a bad thing. Nobody is grabbing his collars and throwing him out, is there? He belongs here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The many many tables of the café remain empty, especially for a Saturday lunch hour it’s a pleasant surprise. The line to order isn’t too long either, and Jongdae spots his date at the end of the line. He’s wearing a thick black coat, hands stuffed in its pockets, and a white t-shirt inside. He’s wearing black jeans, which matches the black coat really well; if he was handsome in those pictures, he’s downright gorgeous in real life. His dark brown hair is styled up, and his heavy boots give him an intimidating aura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Minseok, Junmyeon’s colleague at the university and an old acquaintance. Junmyeon had told him Minseok is almost too easy to talk to. But he looks so good where he’s standing, looking around with indifferent eyes; Jongdae wants to back out, honestly.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t deserve him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks, and instantly presses his lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s bullshit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tells himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you don’t even know the guy. Why should anyone be ‘deserving’ of anyone?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sometimes, Jongdae misses the times he didn’t have to reassure himself over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His date notices him and his eyes light up beautifully. He waves at Jongdae, and beckons him closer. Jongdae’s gut twists nervously but he approaches his date, smiling at him. “Hello, I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got here less than a minute ago,” Minseok beams, he gestures towards the counter without taking his hands out of the coat. “Jongdae, right? What would you like to order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae nods and looks at the menu on top of the counter. There are countless options, as usual, but the dark chocolate milkshake gets his attention. The picture next to it has a long milkshake glass with almost black liquid, white fluff on top of it, and a cherry at the peak. Jongdae bites his tongue gently, and wonders what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could get instead. Just in case Minseok judges his tastes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to know mine?” Minseok offers. When Jongdae looks at him, his date is smiling cutely at him. “You seem to have trouble deciding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Jongdae rubs his nape, a little embarrassed. “It’s my first time here, I don’t know what’s good and what isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually go with the Chocolate Death,” Minseok says. He finally takes his right hand out of the pocket, and points at the dark chocolate milkshake Jongdae has been eyeing. “It’s not too sweet, the chocolate is bitter enough, for me at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae giggles unintentionally, and stops when Minseok raises an amused eyebrow. “Sorry, I was just wondering if you’d judge me if I ordered that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok laughs softly, his head thrown back, his right hand covering his mouth. “I wouldn’t judge you for anything, Jongdae-ssi, order whatever tickles your fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever tickles my fancy?” Jongdae repeats just because of how nice those words sound. He beams at his date, and lets out a little wheezy laugh. “Turns out, murderous chocolate is my fancy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Minseok laugh again, louder this time, and he looks downright adorable when he laughs. His hand covers his mouth daintily, his head tipping backwards. Jongdae smiles, pleased to have such a good reaction to his joke, and he moves when the line moves forward. Minseok’s laughter reduces to a huge smile as they come closer, but his smile never once disappears as they continue talking while waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They order two Chocolate Deaths and two sandwiches — Jongdae gets the tofu one out of curiosity, and Minseok gets his regular sandwich with extra cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t judge me, it’s my cheat day.” Minseok teases after ordering. They pull out their wallets and pay for their respective orders. Jongdae is glad his date is looking at the register and doesn’t see the way he blushes slightly, and he’s glad his date can’t see the silly way his stomach flutters at the teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon was right, Minseok is easy to talk to. They move to the tables near the window, because Minseok insisted that they’re the best seats everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret, though,” Minseok whispers to him as they approach the empty table. He pulls out a chair for Jongdae, and gets comfortable across him. His action is casual, like it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’d pull a chair out — Jongdae’s chest swells thinking about it. “Do you want to know the secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if these,” Jongdae knocks the window lightly, completely aware that his joke is probably bad, “don’t have ears. I heard they talk, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok giggles. “When it starts getting busy, the baristas usually forget this table. It’s too far away, and that means more time without having to order anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you come here often, then?” Jongdae folds his arms and places his elbows on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just the weekends,” Minseok shrugs. “I’ve been trying to get some writing done, and my place already has an office for the university work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a writer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I could write recipes and I’d still be a writer, no?” Minseok grins, all teeth and gums, and Jongdae thinks he might be a little in love. His date laughs a little, his ears become red. “I’m sorry, that was bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was really funny,” Jongdae assures. “That’s my kind of humour, unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You complimented me and insulted me in a single breath,” Minseok huffs playfully. “Amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my natural talents,” Jongdae can’t help but preen, squirming in his seat. “I’m glad you liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok’s pleasant laughter is disturbed by Jongdae’s mind running. It jogs back to the time The Ex laughed at his joke once, during their date, and only gave him little smiles after that. A few months later, he’d shut down every joke by either saying ‘it’s not that funny, Jongdae’ or changing the topic smoothly. That was one thing The Ex was marvelous at, Jongdae admits it now: changing topics and manipulation. If there was an Olympic competition about either of those two, The Ex would swipe gold medals every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words snap Jongdae back to reality. He smiles and nods a little. “Sorry. I just got zoned out. I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never zoned out or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been on a blind date like this,” Jongdae clarifies. For some reason, every word coming out of Minseok’s mouth feels good — like the soothing balm his mother sends him every month. “I’m just a little nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first time too,” Minseok sighs with relief. “That’s really good to hear. We can take it slow and figure out how it’s supposed to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re confusing. Shouldn’t there be a handbook to these things?” Jongdae says, grinning. Minseok is really cute. He puts his arms down when their orders come — it’s just the sandwich though. The waitress places it in front of them, smiling warmly, and informs them about the milkshakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A handbook would be great,” Minseok says when the waitress leaves. “But you know what would be better? If Junmyeon would’ve explained how it works. He’s better at explaining things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially things he’s done before,” Jongdae nods. “I’ll pick a bone with him about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it from my side as well.” Their conversation takes a pause as they both eat their sandwiches, but it’s not an uncomfortable silence. Jongdae thoroughly enjoys his sandwich, and Minseok is a fast-eater, he learns. He’s done swallowing in no time. “I don’t meet him until Monday, and I need him to know as soon as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since his mouth is full, Jongdae covers his mouth and nods. He giggles a bit while chewing, and laughs when he swallows and Minseok continues talking about every reason he needs to fight Junmyeon one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to talk about a mutual acquaintance like this? It’s so confusing.” he circles back to their original topic, and chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s fine,” Jongdae replies honestly. Their milkshakes arrive, and Jongdae places it in front of him carefully and stirs its contents with the straw. “We don’t know anything, so lets pretend these are the rules as we talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan,” Minseok’s lips close around the straw, and he has childlike innocence on his face when he sucks on it, watching the dark liquid travel through his straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at him, for some reason, reminds Jongdae of his albums. The long, long shelves filled with albums he adores in every possible way. He has every version of BoA’s albums, some recent kpop bands, some English songs he burned to a CD because he likes listening to songs on his little player.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like collecting music, Minseok-ssi?” He asks when Minseok finally swallows. He licks a part of the white fluff on top of the milkshake, looking at his date expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends,” Minseok shrugs. “I listen to the whole album first, then buy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And their conversation turns long. So long, their hot sandwiches become too cold and almost soggy, but Jongdae doesn’t mind. He finishes the sandwich while they talk, laughing when Minseok gapes at him after mentioning the number of his album. Easily 56, and that’s just after he moved closer to work. His whole family enjoys collecting albums of music. His friends indulge him, too — they buy him albums for his birthday, Christmas, sometimes even on Chuseok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversations about albums and music turns to movies, they find out their tastes are pretty much the same in movies. Minseok starts talking about a recent movie he saw, but withers a little after the introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably don’t want to hear it,” he mutters, drinking the last of his milkshake. There’s a sad smile on his face. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jongdae moves forward, aware of how close their hands are. He could’ve held them, if he wasn’t sure about their boundaries. They’re practically strangers, even if this is a date and it’s going so well he wants to invite Minseok back to his apartment. “Tell me about it, I don’t mind spoilers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Minseok looks painfully shy, like he doesn’t know what to do with Jongdae’s attention. He crouches a bit, shyly glancing at his date for a few seconds, before he begins explaining the gist of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his fist a little after he’s done, laughing nervously. “I’ll leave it at that, I don’t know why I’m being so shy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae, suddenly brave, places his hand on top of Minseok’s, and squeezes it when the palm turns upside. “I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Minseok’s sake, he starts talking about his own share of new movies. He enjoys horror sometimes, when they’re less ghosts-centric and more suspense-centric, and Minseok laughs at the description but doesn’t comment. And then movies somehow lead to their family traditions. It’s mid-November, it’s yet to snow, but the Christmas spirit has already reached the South Korean citizens. Minseok is one of them, as it turns out. Jongdae, not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has The Ex to blame that for. The Ex and the horrible parties he made Jongdae attend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of that unpleasant memory has time to pop up in Jongdae’s head, because Minseok’s family stories are hilarious. He laughs along with Minseok, imagining faceless figures doing whatever his date narrates. Then comes the work parties he and Junmyeon attended. He knows about a few of them, but Minseok goes into such a detail about things it seems different than what Junmyeon told him. He doesn’t have Christmas party memories with Junmyeon, unfortunately, the most time they’ve spent is in college, groveling for their work, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to attend a party or two to feel cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone chimes loudly, startling both of them a little. Jongdae smiles apologetically and checks it. It’s a message from his mother, reminding him to start packing so he can visit them. He’s taking a longer vacation this time, since they plan on visiting all of his relatives that live in the same city. One house per day. It’s going to be very busy. And there are seven birthdays from next week till Christmas — all of Jongdae’s nieces and nephews who are very dear to him. He can’t miss their birthdays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get going soon,” he informs, a bit sullen. He texts Junmyeon to pick him up. “I had fun with you, though. Do you think we can do this again, sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok beams. “Yes. Can I get your number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchange numbers, and Jongdae tells him he won’t be back until after Christmas. His stomach twists while he says it — would Minseok wait that long? It’s almost a month and half, and it would be understandable if he didn’t. He’s so amazing, he doesn’t deserve to wait for so long for someone like Jongdae—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can text,” Minseok assures with a gentle tone. “And call, if you’re comfortable. I don’t mind those kinds of dates either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jongdae’s heart is pounding against his chest, almost painful every time it beats, but he can’t bring himself to care. Minseok is nice, so beautiful, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. Jongdae thinks he might be a little in love already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you aren’t comfortable,” Minseok mutters, his grin faltering just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>confirming,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae responds, equally quiet. He likes it, though. It feels like a secret, something only both of them share. “I’m okay with it. I’d like to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone chimes yet again, it’s Junmyeon this time, informing he’s a few minutes away. Finishing up the little what’s left of his milkshake, Minseok offers to walk Jongdae out of the café and wait with him. He says with a charming little smile, which has Jongdae blushing just a little, his heart swelling in his chest uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right out of the café, Jongdae notices a poster of the movie The Ex loved a lot. He frowns at it, and his mind starts running yet again. There’s silence between them as they walk to the place with no vehicles parked, and with every step his mind talks: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you should tell him about That Guy, explain how this whole thing will be difficult because of That Guy, he’s become a ghost in your life, right? Tell him, that you’re damaged—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bring this up again,” Minseok interrupts his thoughts, nudging him with his elbow, and nods towards a poster stuck across the street. It’s a Christmas movie poster, an English one which has been dubbed in Korean, and the poster is worn out through seasons. “But that’s the movie I can recite from the first second, thanks to my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughter bubbles up Jongdae’s throat, and he giggles into his hand. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Minseok affirms, grinning with pink cheeks. “I’m not proud of it, but my family is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family sounds fun,” Jongdae shoves his hands into his hoodie’s pockets, and wiggles his toes in his shoes. “It must be fun to watch a movie with so many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but you underestimate how annoying it can get after the tenth time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t doubt it,” Jongdae laughs softly, wiggling his toes faster. His stomach is fluttering weirdly. “We all love collecting albums, but it was hell while moving out of our old house. I wanted to burn every single one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they’re laughing, Junmyeon stops the car right in front of them, grinning at the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minseok-hyung,” Junmyeon waves at him while Jongdae gets into the passenger seat. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongdae swats his arm, cheeks burning as he puts on the seatbelt. “I’m right </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people,” Minseok replies, grinning. He bends further, to look at Jongdae with a beautiful smile, and waves. “Have fun, Jongdae-ssi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I said,” Jongdae says, waving back, because Junmyeon is right between them and he really won’t be able to handle any form of teasing for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minseok beams. “I’ll look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it? i tried my best with writing this and listened to taylor's "begin again" so much i couldn't even register the song's lyrics half of the time lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>